Eye, eye die Russen kommen
by Sternenschwester
Summary: AU- 1994- Wien - Neben nervigen ostdeutschen Wohnungsgenossen und dem restlichen Chaos in seinem Leben, darf der junge Gerichstmediziner Roderich, sich nun zusätzlich mit der russichen Mafia herumschlagen, da er einfach nur zu ungünstigsten Zeit, sich am falschen Ort befunden hatte... (Parrings PruxAus und FRxScott, wahrscheinlich auch andere...)
1. Chapter 1

Salute,  
Gut, somit ich eröffne ich eine weitere PruxAus von meiner Seite, nur das ich diesmal versuchen werde eine höhere Anzahl an anderen Charakteren und Parrings plotmäßig unter Kontrolle zu halten... Nun ja zieht euch mal mehrmals an einem Tag ein bestimmtes Lied rein, da kommt man schon ziemlich schnell auf Ideen.  
Parrings wären einmal AusxPru geplant, wie auch FRxScott. Wünsche und Anregungen für andere werden gerne entgegen genommen.

nun denn,  
lg, Sternenschwester

PS: Der Song, welcher den unteren Text begleitet ist von der EAV und heißt Vienna, kann ich nur empfelen.  
( watch?v=TR4YjZ12vF8

)

Kapi. 1  
03.1994-Wien

-Wien, du bist ein Sanatorium.  
Da tanzen die Kranken im Kreißsaal herum. –

Das Radio dudelte in gemäßigter Lautstärke vor sich hin, als Roderich, mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund in Küche eintrat. Verschlafen fuhr er sich durchs ungemachte braune Haar und tapste schlaftrunken zu Kaffeemühle. Ungeschickt schaltete er diese ein und stellte den Wasserkessel auf den Herd. Ein leichtes Summen erfüllte den Raum, und begleitete das alte Lied der EAV, welches eben im Radio lief. Mit leicht geschlossenen Augen begann Roderich im sanften Takt mit zu wippen.

-Der Oberarzt ist ein Geschichtebuch  
umgeben von süßem Modergeruch. –

-Und wenn der Patient mit dem Selbstmitleid ringt  
vom Stephansturm die Glocke erklingt. –

Francis drehte sich noch einmal, halb schlafend um und tastete unter leichtem Grummeln die linke Bettseite ab. Als seine Finger immer noch nicht das erhoffte ertasten, öffnete er leicht die Augen und blinzelte in das dämmrige Licht, welches trotzig durch die schmalen Spalten der geschlossenen Rollos drang. Sein Liebhaber war schon vor ihm aufgestanden und hatte seine Bettseite in einem unordentlichen Zustand hinterlassen. Seufzend richtete sich der Franzose auf und dachte mit einem leisen Lächeln an die vergangene Nacht. Mit einem leisen Knirschen ging die Tür zum Bad auf und sein Rothaariger schlurfte noch nicht ganz wach, aber gewaschen heraus. Leicht hilflos versuchte dieser sich seine Krawatte zu binden, von dem der Blonde immer schon gefunden hat das diese ihn nur unnötig älter erschienen ließ. Eine Weile schaute er den Kampf amüsiert zu bis er den Schotten mit einer lässigen Geste zu sich herwinkte. Mit schlurfendem Gang schritte dieser auf ihn zu und hob brav den Kopf damit der Franzose einen ordentlichen Krawattenknoten anbringen konnte. Nachdem er fertig war, gab er dem Schotten einen Klaps auf die Brust. Dieser jedoch hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Uhr gelenkt. Plötzlich schienen seine Lebensgeister zu erwachen.  
„Scheiße, ich sollte schon längst unterwegs sein…", fluchte er noch, bevor er mit großen Schritten sich umdrehte und Richtung Haustür hastete. Im Vorbeigehen griff er noch schnell nach seinem Jackett, während der Franzose ihn leicht pikiert nachsah. Er hasste es, wenn sich sein Liebhaber aus Stress nicht einmal ordentlich verabschiedete.  
„Und vergiss nicht das wir uns in zwei Tagen mit Alfred und Matthew treffen.", rief der Schotte ihm noch einmal über die Schulter zu bevor die Türe mit einem Rumps ins Schloss fiel.  
„Aber natürlich nicht, mon amour.", flüstere der Blonde, als er mit einem theatralischen Seufzer aufstand.

-Als Schrittmacher für's gold'ne Wienerherz  
im Jugendstilrhytmus friedhofswärts. -

-Wien, du Wunder der Medizin.  
Exotisch und seltsam sind die Therapien.-

Nochmals vergewisserte er sich das er alles bei sich hatte. Nervös fuhr er sich nochmals durch die Haare bevor er aufstand, nach seiner Tasche griff und in Richtung Tür ging. Wenn er es schaffte alles geschickt einzufädeln, würde er bald seinen kleinen Bruder wieder in Armen halten können. Versonnen trat er auf den Gang hinaus und schloss mit dem Zimmerschlüssel die Türe ab. Ein Zimmermädchen, war das einzig lebende Wesen im Hotelflur. Mit eiligen Schritten erreichte er den Lift und drückte auf runter. Die nächsten Tage mussten einfach klappen. Für sein Leben und das seines Bruders.

-Dein Selbstbewusstsein wird stabilisiert,  
indem man das Mark der Monarchie injiziert!-

-Die Kulturheilkunde hat viele Facetten.  
Gegen geistige Blähungen gibts Operetten. –

Mit einem Dauergrinsen klebte Alfred seine Nase gegen das Glas. Der Boden kam immer näher und näher. Matthew seufzte schmunzeln. Obwohl sein Bruder seit beinahe zwei Jahren im Geheimdienst arbeitete und dort eine steile Karriereleiter erklommen hatte, benahm er sich öfters nicht anders als in ihrer Jugend. „Mattie, wir landen gleich."  
„Ja, ja passt schon Al. Es haben nun auch die Leute in den letzten Reihen mitbekommen das wir bald angekommen sind.", flüsterte der Blonde schmunzelnd. „Vorausgesetzt sie verstehen English." Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick auf ihren dritten Mann im Bunde. Edward von Bocks, war nicht verwestlich älter als sie beide. Da man ihm abgeraten hatte seinen schweren Laptop im Flugzeug auszupacken, hatte dieser nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und war dann nach kurzer Zeit eingenickt. Matthew bewunderte immer noch die stoische Ruhe, mit welcher dieser junge Mann mit seinem Bruder umging. Egal wie aufgedreht Alfred sein mochte, der Brillenträger, ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und wusste sehr wohl wie er die überschüssige Energie des Amerikaners in produktive Bahnen lenken musste. Behutsam rüttelte der sanfte Blondschopf seinen Nachbarn an der Schulter. „Herr von Bocks, wir landen gleich. „  
„Das habe ich dank, Ihrem Bruder deutlich vernommen.", grummelte dieser, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und seufzte theatralisch. Wie sehr hatte er sich auf einen Urlaub, nach der Sache in Süditalien gefreut. Dass er aber auch dann noch immer Babysitter für dieses Energiebündel, namens Alfred Jones spielen musste, hatte ihn zuerst betrübt. Nicht das er Alfred nicht mochte, schließlich arbeiteten sie Tag ein, Tag aus zusammen. Er hatte wirklich nichts gegen seinen jungen Vorgesetzten, doch er wusste sehr wohl den wahren Grund, weshalb die hören Etagen gerade ihm diesen Ausbund an Übermut zugeteilt hatten. Aber gut, er sollte sich mehr darüber freuen das sie jetzt gleich eine ganze Woche frei bekommen hatten und das dazu der entzückende Bruder des Amerikaners mitgekommen ist.  
Vielleicht hatte ja dieser, einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf den jungen Agenten, auch wenn sich Edward keine großen Chancen ausrechnete.

-Das Opernballgeschwür wird nicht operiert,  
sondern jährlich einmal neu inszeniert. -

*Vienna, Vienna, nur du allein.  
Jetzt gemma, jetzt gemma, ins Altersheim. *

Leise den Refrain mitsummen, packte sich Roderich schnell ein Packung Mannerschnitten und einen Apfel mit seiner Wurstsemmel in seinem Jausensackerl ein. Die Zahnbürste lag neben der Abwasch, nachdem der Braunhaarige dort seine morgendliche Toilette beendet hatte. Mit ungehaltener Minne schlurfte sein Wohnungsgenosse in die Küche und sah sich mit „Es ist für alles noch zu früh-Blick" in der Küche um.

*Vienna, Vienna, nur du allein.  
Jetzt gemma ins Altersheim, ins Altersheim!*

-Der Hausvirus Wiens heisst „Hoffnungslos".  
Die Anzahl der Infizierten ist groß. –

Ivan sah gelassen wie der Zug am Bahnsteig 10 langsam anhielt und warf seinem Begleiter sein unheimliches Lächeln zu. Dabei war ihm nicht gerade fröhlich zu mute. Der Grund, weshalb er in die Stadt mit dem angeblichen Wiener Herz geschickt wurde, gehörte zu denen, welchen er am liebsten im Wodka ersoffen hätte. Aber leider gehörte es zu seinen Berufsrisiken und Unannehmlichkeiten. Außerdem musste er das Vertrauen seines Bosses nach der verpatzten Situation in Süditalien wiederherstellen. Er wusste es sehr wohl, dass ihn hier eine Prüfung erwartete und er hatte nicht vor zu versagen, schon alleine seiner Gesundheit willen. Für den Moment als er sich an den jungen Agenten, welche seine letzte Transaktion gestört hatte und somit seine Mission zum Scheitern gebracht hatte, erinnerte, verlor er sein Lächeln. Welches aber langsam wieder zurück kam als er daran dachte was er alles diesem hyperaktiven Blondschof antuen würde, sollte er das Glück und der andere das Pech haben, dass sich ihre Wege noch mal kreuzten.  
Toris seufzte nur, als der Wagon unter Quietschen zum Halten kam und der Russe gegenüber von ihn, aufstand. Dabei wedelte dieser mit der Hand, um zu signalisieren, ihm mit dem Koffern zu folgen.

-Den Seelenkrampf dieser Glücksversehrten  
löst nur der Wein in den Heurigengärten. -

-Wien, du Mutter großer Ideen,  
liegst im Wochenbett in den Dauerwehen. –

Schwer seufzend stellte der Pole seine morgendliche Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch ab und griff nach dem rosa Bleistift, welchen er sich hinters Ohr gesteckt hatte. Mit schnellen Handbewegungen machte er ein weiteres Kringel auf seine Karte. Die Nacht war zwar nicht so ergiebig gewesen wie es sich der Blonde gewünscht hatte, aber auch nicht völlig sinnlos. Die wenigen neuen Informationen, welche er die letzten 12 Stunden gesammelt hatte, brachten ihn ein wenig seinem Ziel näher. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die Karte schweifen. Seit fast einem halben Jahr lebte er schon hier und dennoch verliefen die Nachforschungen so zäh. Dabei hatte er sich auch noch um die anderen Probleme seiner Mandanten zu kümmern, schließlich wollte er auch von etwas leben. Erneut griff er nach der Tasse und nahm die letzten Schlucke des braunen Getränks. Er würde wohl noch ein wenig aufbleiben müssen, ein paar Akten schlichten und Fotos aufwerten. Wenn das alles geschehen ist, konnte er sich endlich hinlegen und den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen. Ein wenig müde torkelte er auf sein Schubladenkasten zu. Ein Foto stand in einem sauberen, wenn auch leicht ramponierten Rahmen dort. Versonnen nahm Felkis es in die Hand und betrachtete die zwei abgebildeten Gestalten. Er grinste sich selber mit einem breiten Lächeln an, während er die andere Person, welche einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, halb im Schwitzkasten ins Bild zerrte.  
„Bald werde ich dich gefunden haben, …Toris.", murmelte er in die Stille seines Zimmer hinein und stellte den Rahmen wieder ab, bevor er sich streckte, um zu seiner Arbeit zurückzukehren.

-Im fruchtbaren Schoß sich die Pläne vermehren.  
Es fällt dir schwer, Taten zu gebähren. -

*Vienna, Vienna, nur du allein.  
Jetzt gemma, jetzt gemma, ins Altersheim.*

„Kannst du nicht mal das Radio abdrehen.", seufzte Gilbert auf als er sich zum nächsten Küchenstuhl geschleppt hatte und sich dort mit einem demonstrativen Grunzer niederließ. Roderich steckte seine Jause in seinen Rucksack. „Nee…", flötete er im Einklang mit der Musik. „Ich krieg dich ja auch nicht dazu, Rammstein abzumurksen, wenn mir dessen Geschrei auf den Wecker geht."

*Vienna, Vienna, nur du allein.  
Jetzt gemma ins Altersheim, ins Altersheim!*

„Aber oft genug motzt du…" Missmutig goss sich der Albino den Rest vom Kaffee, welchen der Österreicher ihm übrig gelassen hatte, in eine Tasse und grapschte nach der Milch.

*Vienna, Vienna, nur du allein.  
Jetzt gemma, jetzt gemma, ins Altersheim.*

Ausgelassen schupste Roderich diese in seine Richtung und schulterte sich seine Rückentüte. „Willkommen in Wien, hier sudert man schon aus Prinzip. Pifke."  
„Ach halt die Goschen…" Trotz seiner schlechten Laune stahl sich ein Lächeln auf dessen Lippen. Er mochte seine morgendlichen Streitgespräche mit seinem Wohnungsgenossen. Vor allem weil sie jedes Mal anders verliefen und die Umstände sich immer wieder änderten.

*Vienna, Vienna, nur du allein.  
Jetzt gemma ins Altersheim, ins Altersheim!*

„Charmant wie immer. Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Draußen am Kasterl, liegt ein kleines Packerl und ein wenig Geld. Bring es bitte in meinen Namen zu Post. Ich werde heute nicht dazu kommen und Friedensreich erwartet es schon mit Ungeduld."  
Abwarten sah Roderich den Deutschen an, welcher eben versuchte seinen Morgenmuffel im Kaffee zu ertränken.  
„Gilbert, hast du mich verstanden?"  
Ein zustimmendes Gebrummel war die einzige Antwort, welche er erhielt.  
Roderich zuckte mit den Schultern, ging noch einmal im Kopf alles durch für den heutigen Tag und richtete seine Schritte Richtung Ausgang. Beim Rausgehen konnte er hören wie Gilbert sich zum Radio geschleppt hat und begann nach einem anderen Sender zu suchen. Doch das störte ihn mäßig. Er war die Streitereien wegen ihrer beiden vollkommen verschiedenen Musikgeschmäcker gewohnt. Überhaupt überraschte es ihn wie schnell er sich an seinen Ostdeutschen Kollegen gewöhnt hatte, ihn sogar langsam mehr als nur tolerierte. Als er das alte Treppenhaus runterpolterte, geisterte der Abschluss des Liedes in seinem Kopf.

-Wien, du bist eine Märchenstadt,  
die sich selber verzaubert hat,  
die im Dornröschenschlaf ganz vergisst,  
dass kein Kronprinz kommt, der dich küsst.-

Friedreich (eigendlich Friedrich) Edelstein- Kugelmuggel, Roderich kleiner Bruder


	2. Chapter 2

Salute,  
so melde mich diesmal mit dem zweiten Kapi dieser FF. Nun denn im Vorweg ich habe mir zwar den Text durchgelesen, dennoch würde ich euch bitten wenn ihr was findet es mit zu melden.  
+ vor Texten deuten einen Flash-Back an.  
Ach bevor sich jemand über den Titel des Kapi wundert, ich benütze die Titel von EAV-Liedern (große Inspirationquelle für diese FF), welche ich beim Schreiben für die Stimmung daneben hab laufen lassen. Halt solange bis mir was Besseres einfällt wie ich die Kapis betitele.  
nun denn ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, bis nächsten Fr.  
lg, Sternenschwester  
PS: würde noch immer eine Betaleser/in suchen

Kapitel 2: Leckts mi do am Orsch

Müde und ausgelaugt sperrte Roderich die Türe zu seiner Wohnung auf. Nach fast 24 Stunden war er endlich wieder Nachhause gekommen. In dieser Zeit hatte er zusammengezählt fünf Stunden schlafen können, zusammengerollt in einem Bürosessel oder auf einer der Bänke am Gang. Zwei Selbstmörder und ein Brandleiche waren auf dem Seziertisch, seines Abteilungschef gelandet und somit war für ihn als Assistent und als Frischling der Abteilung der Tag und die Nacht recht anstrengend gewesen. Wie sehr freute er sich auf eine kühle Dusche und auf sein weiches Bett.

Ohne das Licht einzuschalten, streifte er sich im Vorzimmer die Schuhe von den Füßen und tapste in den kurzen Verbindungsgang. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte er das leise Gedudel eines Radio hören, doch ansonsten war es still in der Wohnung. Auf den Weg zum Bad kickte er plötzlich etwas Blechernes am Boden gegen die nächste Wand. Im Geiste erwürgte er seinen bleichen Wohnungsgenossen und ermahnte sich wenn er ihn das nächste Mal in der Realität zu fassen bekam, würde er diesem vielleicht nicht gerade sanft den Sinn eines Mülleimers bei bringen. Nur weil man in dessen Heimat zu den Entsorgungsbehälter Müllkorb sagte, war dies noch lange kein Grund hier in der Fremde, dessen Existenz zu verleugnen. Bedacht nicht auf weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu treten, um sich dessen Ärger darüber für später aufzusparen, schaffte er es halbwegs unbeschadet ins Bad zu gelangen, wobei er sich nur zwei Male die Zehen gestoßen hatte und seine Schulter einen eher unangenehmen Zusammenstoß mit dem Vorzimmerkasten gehabt hatte. Einmal über die Schwelle des Bades, schloss der Braunhaarige schnell die Türe hinter sich zu und schaltete das Licht ein.

Während er sich in aller Gemütlichkeit seiner Kleidung entledigte, ließ er die Vergangenheit Revue passieren, um sich wieder einmal vor Augen zu führen warum, gerade er mit diesem Chaosanhänger, Made in Germany, zusammenleben musste.

-

+ Das schrille Läuten seiner Türklingel, ließ ihn vor Schreck aus seinem Tagschläfchen aufwachen. Er war schon wieder auf seinem Klavier eingeschlafen. Nicht nur das es den schwarz-weißen Tasten nicht gut tat, solange das Gewicht seines Kopfes ausgesetzt zu sein, diese Schalfanfälle häuften sich in einer Anzahl, das Roderich sich langsam Sorgen machte. Ihm ging es seit Wochen nicht gut. Er lief ein wenig zerstreut durchs Leben, hatte regelmäßig dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, da er einfach nicht genügend Schlaf fand und war auch gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen recht launisch geworden. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Haustür sah der Musikliebhaber in den Spiegel. Seine braunen Harre standen ihm zu Berge und er war auch bleicher als sonst. Seltsam er hätte sich nie für einen gehalten dem eine Trennung so nahe gehen würde.

Müde öffnete er die Türe, völlig vergessen zuerst ins Guckloch zu schauen. Was er dann sah, oder besser ausgedrückt mit was er sich konfrontiert sah, weckte ihn erheblich aus seiner inneren Müdigkeit auf.

Antonio stand da auf seiner Fußmatte, stützte mehr schlecht als recht eine Person in seinen Armen und grinste ihn verlegen an. Hätte Roderich bevor der die Türe aufgemacht hätte, nicht in den Spiegle sondern auf die Uhr geschaut wäre ihm bewusst geworden dass es schon weit über Mitternacht war und in ein paar Stunden wieder die Sonne aufgehen würde. Doch in diesem Augenblick beschäftigte in vielmehr die Frage, warum gerade sein Ex-Freund, mit dem er kurze Zeit nach Beendigung der Schule Schluss gemacht hatte, nun vor ihm stand und das noch dazu mit einem für ihn wildfremden Mann in den Armen.

„Amigo, kann ich reinkommen?" Eine leichte Beschämung war aus der Stimme des Spaniers herauszuhören. Roderich nickte leicht und wies mit seinem Kopf auf die hängende Gestalt in Armen seines Gegenübers. „Und was ist mit ihm, sie, es?"

Nach Einschätzung des Braunhaarigen, handelte es sich um einen jungen Mann ihres Alters, wobei dieser im Licht der Ganglampe, noch bleicher als er selber aussah. Er konnte zwar nicht das Gesicht erkennen aber dafür einen Schopf heller, beinahe weißer Haare. Ein weites Leiberl (T-Shirt) bedeckte den Oberkörper. Den wahrscheinlich unerhörten Spruch, welcher auf das Kleidungstück gedruckt worden war, konnte Roderich nicht lesen, was aber zum einen daran lag das er keine Brille trug und zum anderen das der Kopf des anderen tief über dessen Brust hing.

Antonio sah kurz zu seinen Belgleiter und lächelte dann entschuldigend.  
„Äh, das … das ist Gilbert. Aber kann ich nun rein. Der Gute wird langsam ganz schön schwer!"

Wortlos machte der Braunhaarigen ihm Platz und folgte ihm ebenfalls wortlos ins Wohnzimmer. Mit viel Mühe brachte Antonio den zweiten späten Gast ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn unter einen Seufzer, nicht gerade sanft auf Sofa schmiss. Eine Weile beobachteten beide den leise lallenden Haufen auf der Garnitur. Dann sah ihn der Spanier mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Du schaust echt scheiße aus, wenn ich dir das mal unter uns sagen darf."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Kommentar um diese Zeit Wert war, laut ausgesprochen zu werden, Tonio!", grummelte der Wohnungsbesitzer und hielt dabei starr den Blick auf den Schlafenden.

„Ich hätt dich halt nicht gerade für den Typ gehalten, welcher sich so gehen lässt, weil seine bessere Seite abgehaut ist…" Ein leicht schmollender Zug legte sich um die vollen Lippen des Südländers.

„Danke für den Hinweis, aber…" Das gedankliche Bild seines Bettes beherrschte den Österreicher immer mehr. Er wollte nur mehr diese Sache hier klären und dann so schnell wie möglich unter seine Tuchern (Decke) kriechen.

„Als wir uns getrennt haben, warst du nicht so am Boden zerstört!", unterbrach ihn sein später Gast, wobei er mit einem leicht übertriebenen Tonfall den Gekränkten spielte. Auch wenn Roderich den anderen schon so lange kannte und sehr wohl wusste dass dieser ihn eben gerade aufzog, war ihm jetzt eindeutig nicht zum Spaßen aufgelegt.

„Antonio.", fuhr er ihn angespannt an. "Könntest du mir jetzt bitte mal sagen was du und…." Er wedelte mit einer Hand zum zusammengesackten Etwas. „und der dort bei mir wollt?"  
Augenblicklich wurde der Spanier ernst und sah verlegen zum Hausherrn auf. „Nun das…. das ist Gilbert.", sagte er dann zögerlich.

„Aha!" Entnervt schob sich Roderich seine Brille zu recht. „ Das erwähntest du bereits. Und wer ist Gilbert?" Um diese Uhrzeit machte er sich nicht mehr die Mühe seinen Unmut über den nächtlichen Besuch zu kaschieren. Währenddessen drehte sich der Erdapfelsack grunzend von einer Seite zur anderen und ließ einen leisen Schnarcher von sich hören. Antonio reckte sich ein wenig, um erstens seine steifen Glieder wieder zu beleben und zweitens um irgendetwas zu tun zu haben, womit sich Zeit rausschinden ließ, bevor er sich dennoch herab ließ ihn zu antworten.

„Nun Angesicht der späten Uhrzeit und unser beider nicht mehr frischersten Zustand mache ich es ziemlich kurz." Noch einmal holte der Spanier tief Luft und fuhr weiter. „Gilbert ist einer meiner besten Freunde und er muss heute Abend bei dir bleiben."

„WIE BITTE?", fuhr ihn der Wohnungsbesitzer an. Sein Ex zuckte kurz zusammen. „Roddy, bitte! Ich weiß nicht wo ich ihn sonst bringen könnte als bei dir. Bell reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich ihn zu uns Nachhause bringe und Francis ist gerade auf einer Pressekonferenz in Zürich. Ich bin verzweifelt, da für ein Hotel fehlt ihm wie mir das Geld, und du kannst nicht von mir verlangen einen meiner besten Freunde einfach auf die Straße zu setzten. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung!" Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich der Dunkelhaarige an das Hemd des Österreichers geklammert. Mit der Situation überfordert tätschelte ihn Roderich über den Rücken, während das schnarchende Etwas von dieser emotionsbewegten Szene nichts mitbekam.

„Na gut, er kann am Sofa übernachten. Aber morgen ist er draußen!" +

-

Damals hätte er es erahnen müssen. Nein, Korrektur, er hätte es wissen müssen. Aus einer Nacht, war gleich der darauffolgende Tag geworden. Dann war dieses in sich selbst verliebte Etwas, welches sich Gilbert schimpfen ließ, doch noch ein paar Tage geblieben. Als dann Roderich, unter Verzweiflung bei Antonio angerufen hatte, damit sich dieser seinen Freund abholen konnte, musste er feststellen das Antonios neue Flamme, diesen wiedermal auf einen ihrer spontanen Urlaube Richtung Belgien, ihrer Heimat mitgenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich durfte sich Antonio, zu gleichen Zeit in den Roderich seine privatesten Bereiche, vor dem Ostdeutschen, verbittert, aber erfolglos verteidigte, sich mit dem niederländischen Halbbruder seiner neuen Herzblattes auseinander setzten und Roderich hatte sich zurückblicken immer wieder gefragt, welches von beiden Schicksalen schlimmer gewesen war. Nachdem Antonio nicht erreichbar gewesen war, hatte Roderich sich seines Gastes nach einem erneuten Streit, einfach entledigt, in dem er ihn vor die Türe gesetzt hat.  
Halben Tag später hatte die Polizei bei ihm angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt dass sie jemanden bei einer Kneipenschlägerei aufgegriffen hätten, der seine Adresse genannt hatte. Sich seines Schicksal ergebend und still zu dem Allmächtigen schwören das Antonio für die letzten Tage mächtig was beim ihm im Kerbholz hatte, holte er den Ostdeutschen von der Polizeistation ab und brachte ihn wieder bei sich unter. In den darauf Folgen den Tagen erfuhr er mehr über seinen mehr oder weniger ungewollten Untermieter, welcher sich seit der Abholung von der Polizei ungewohnt zuvorkommen und beinahe erträglich verhielt. So zum Beispiel, das Gilbert vor hatte, hier im kommenden Studienjahr sein Geschichtsstudium zu beenden und er um dieses zu finanzieren, einen Posten in einem der zahlreichen Archive angenommen hatte. Weiteres fand Roderich heraus wie beinahe besessen Gilbert von dem ehemaligen preußischen Königreich war, ohne seine große Bewunderung für Friedrich II unerwähnt zu lassen. Doch was den Musikliebhaber erst mit der Zeit auffiel, war der Umstand das ihn dieses deutsche Energiebündel so weit auf Trab hielt, das er gar keine Zeit mehr fand sich mit seinem Liebeskummer auseinander zu setzten oder diesem zu verfallen. Es mag vielleicht eine Rosskur gewesen sein, aber am Ende war es Gilbert, welche ihn unwissend aus diesem Tiefpunkt seines Lebens zog, wobei Roderich nur kurze Zeit später rausfand das dieser ein alter Sandkastenfreund seiner zerflossenen Liebe war. Doch diese Erkenntnis sollte er erst haben, als der Albino bei ihm ganz offiziell eingezogen war.  
Dies geschah nach nur drei Wochen als sich Gilbert sowie so im dritten Wohnraum eingenistet hatte, welcher bis dahin nur als Gästezimmer für den jüngeren Bruder des Braunhaarigen während der Ferien fungiert hatte und die restliche Zeit des Jahres als Gerümpelkammer missbraucht wurde. Zwar hatte Roderich sein Einverständnis dafür in einem ziemlich benebelter Zustand gegeben, als ihn Gilbert und Francis, welcher bis dahin seinen Weg aus Zürich nach Wien gefunden hat, in eine der besseren Heurigen verschleppt hatten. Im Nachhinein spürte der Österreicher deutlich, die finanzielle Erleichterung, seitdem er die Miete durch zwei teilen konnte.  
Außerdem beteiligte sich der andere, wider Erwarten, aktiv am Haushalt und war die meiste Zeit, vielleicht ein leicht aufgedrehter und von seiner Person sehr überzeugter Mitbewohner, aber das Leben mit ihm verlief dennoch eher angenehm.  
Vorausgesetzt natürlich, das Roderich hin und wieder über die Exzesse hinweg sah, die der Albino in unregelmäßigen Abständen, bevorzugt an Abenden, wo der Braunhaarige Nachdienst hatte, mit seinen Freunden in der Wohnung abhielt. In diesem Punkt hatte der Österreicher kein Problem damit, solange sich der andere und seine „Gäste" an ein paar eiserne Regeln hielt. Erstens jegliche privates Eigentum des Wohnungsinhabers bleibt unangetastet, zweitens Gilbert konnte soweit tun und lassen was er wollte, solange er dabei nicht zuhause war. Und drittens, die Regel mit dessen Durchsetzung es bis zum heutigen Tag haderte: jegliche Spur des Gelages sollte vor seiner Ankunft, beseitigt sein, damit er die Wohnung in einen sauberen Zustand wiederfand.  
Roderich seufzte innerlich auf. An die beiden ersten Regeln hielt sich der Deutsche einwandfrei, doch er war schon oft nachhause gekommen und hatte einen schlafenden Gilbert im Mitten der Überreste einer Party vorgefunden, was nicht unbedingt zu einem entspannten miteinander beigetragen hatte.  
So sehr er manche Streitereien, wie zum Beispiel über Musik, Kunst oder Kultur, mit seinem Untermieter genoss, zählten die gegenseitigen Keiferein über die nächtliche Nutzung der Wohnung nicht dazu.  
Die Plastikringe des Duschvorhanges schabten leise über die Metallstange, als der Wiener den Duschvorhang beiseiteschob. Warum bitte schön hatte Gilbert den Vorhang vorgezogen? Er wollte gerade in die Wanne steigen, da fiel ihm der Schopf blonder Haare auf, welcher sich nur wenig unterhalb der Duscharmatur befand. Mit einer bitterbösen Ahnung ließ er den Blick langsam hinunter schweifen. Wenn er nicht an sich schon übermüdet gewesen wäre und auch nicht so genervt von den letzten Stunden, dann hätte er jetzt aus Scham rote Wangen bekommen. Doch nun verfärbte sich sein Gesicht aus Wut puterrot.  
Vor ihm, wenigstens verdeckt von einer Decke, welches Roderich als sein großes Handtuch wieder erkannte, schnarchte in aller Ruhe Mathias, ein dänischer Studienkollege Gilberts. Völlig friedlich und mit der Welt im Einklang, schlief der Blonde auf ein paar Handtüchern gebettet, wobei eine sanfte, aber dennoch gut riechbare Alkoholfahne über ihm schwebte.  
Roderichs Gehirn zählte den Fund einer leeren Dose, wahrscheinlich einer Bierdose, mit der Entdeckung des Dänen, und dessen Duftwolke, in seiner Badewanne zusammen und kam zum Schluss, das gewisser weißhaariger, preußenverliebter Narr, in den nächsten Augenblicken akustisch ziemlich leiden werde. Vielleicht auch physisch, über diesen Punkt waren seine Gedankengänge noch zu keinem ihm befriedigenden Schluss gekommen. Zornig schnappte er sich ein Handtuch und band es sich um seine unbedeckten Länden, um wenigstens im kommenden Gewitter ein wenig Würde zu bewahren. Ein wütendes „Gilbert", ließ nicht nur seinen unwillkommenen Badewannenschläfer auffahren, auch leitete er den Beginn des folgenden Krachs ein.

-


	3. Chapter 3

So voilà das dritte Kapi. Ein der wenigen Male wo ich in einem Stück durchgeschrieben habe und dann es wieder so lang geworden, irgendwie fällt es mir schwer, bewusst kurze Kapis zu schreiben - -°.  
Nun ja, hoffe es gefällt trotzdem.  
Ach ja ungeplanter Weise wird male-Belarus auftauchen.  
Viel Spaß und bis der Tage.  
Lg, Sternenschwester

-

Kapi 3: I hab das G-fühl

Währenddessen in der Abteilung für Spurensicherung- Mordkommission Wien-

Scott kaute weiterhin unablässig an seinem Bleistift, während er noch mal Zeile für Zeile seinen Bericht durch ging. Durch die Kopfhörer seines Walkman donnerte seine Lieblingsband und hielt ihn somit notbedürftig wach. Er hasste es wenn ausgerechnet am Ende seiner Bereitschaft, Arbeit auf ihn zukam. Der ganze Tag war ruhig gewesen und er hatte sich gefreut endlich nachhause zu gehen, um hoffentlich dort einen wartenden Franzosen anzutreffen, da ruft ihm die Hacken (Arbeit), in Forme einer Brandleiche. Also hatte er Francis angerufen, um ihm mitzuteilen dass es spät werden würde. Dieser hat nur sein Verständnis gezeigt, und gemeint, dass er bis zu seinem Kommen sich schon irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben würde. Nach dem er ihm auf Französisch die drei berühmten Wörter gesagt hatte, war ein Tuten an Scotts Ohren gedrungen. Er seufzte und gab für einen Moment den abgeschlabberten Stift frei, um damit nachdenklich gegen die Lippen zu tippen. Nach dem Anruf, war er zum Tatort gefahren. Als er dort angekommen war, bedauerte er ehrlich den Täter keinen äußerst unangenehmen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen. Diese hatten nämlich keinen besseren Ort, für ihr kleines privates Autodafé gefunden, als eine Kontrollrampe innerhalb der Kanalisation und er hasste solche Arbeitsplätze. Mit viel Wiederwillen waltete er seines Amtes und stellte die Spuren sicher. Nach getaner Arbeit und zurück in der Abteilung, hatte er erstmals eine lange Dusche genommen, doch auch jetzt noch kam es ihm so vor als würde er in einer sanften Wolke „Eau à la Kanal", immer noch stehen. Wenn er Glück hatte, war Francis zum Zeitpunkt, wo er nach Hause kam, eingeschlafen und er konnte sich noch schnell ins Bad stehlen, um diesen penetranten „Beigeruch" los zu werden. Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trank einen kräftigen Schluck vom braunen Gebräu, welches mit der Musik in seinen Ohren das einzige war, das seine Konzentration zusammen behielt. Ein leichter Whiskey Geruch, vermischt mit dem herben Kaffeearoma, stach ihm in die Nase und erinnerte ihn an Zuhause. Zwar wollte er es nicht zugeben, aber er sehnte sich nach den britischen Inseln. Sogar ein wenig nach seinen Brüdern, wobei er einstweilen auf Arthur Gesellschaft getrost verzichten konnte. Insbesondere wegen Francis, da beide seit sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten eine innige Feindschaft pflegten und zweitens, ein Punkt, mit welchen der Schotte große Probleme hatte damit um zugehen, war er leicht eifersüchtig auf seinen Bruder, da dieser offenbar eine eigenartige Faszination auf den Franzosen auslöste, welche er selber mit Skepsis beobachtete. Nein, es war schon gut so wie es ist… Er hatte in Folge eines internationalen Projektes eine Stelle in Wien angenommen, wo Francis gerade eben, nach dem Abschluss eines Publizistikstudiums, den Posten eines Reporters bei einem der größeren Tageszeitungen gefunden hat. Außerdem durfte er sich sowie so, in nicht einmal 24 Stunden, mit seiner Verwandtschaft aus Übersee auseinander setzen... Mürrisch versuchte er sich wieder auf den Abschluss seines Berichtes zu konzentrieren und war so in den Text konzentriert, dass er nicht mal merkte wie die Tür zu seiner Arbeitsstelle geöffnet wurde. Eine junge Frau huschte mit einem Lächeln hinein und schloss vorsichtig die Türe. Wie auf Katzensohlen ging sie auf den Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte, immer noch unbemerkt. Mit einem Grinsen nahm sie behutsam die Kopfhörer des Schotten von dessen Ohren, um leise über sein erschrockenes Gesicht zu lachen.

„Na na, Heavy Metal am Arbeitsplatz, das gehört sich doch nun wirklich nicht Herr Kirkland.", tadelte sie ihn mit gekünstelt strengem Ton. „Außerdem, sollte ein Gentleman, nicht nach was anders riechen als Kanal N°5? Wo hast du denn gebadet? In der Kläranlage?"

„Fuck, Héderváry, erschreck mich nie wieder so!", fauchte der Rothaarige sie ungehalten an, wobei er vor Schreck den Bleistift hat fallen gelassen. Spöttisch schlägt sie die Beine, übereinander und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Scott erwiderte ihren Blick, und konnte sich im Geiste ungefähr ausmalen was sie wollte, dennoch schaffte er es nicht danach nachzufragen.  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre des späten Besuches?", fragte er dann, im beiläufigen Ton, wobei er vorgab mehr am Ausschalten seines Walkman beschäftigt zu sein.

In ihren grünen Augen begann es zu funkeln. Keck lehnte sie sich leicht nach hinten. „Nun es riecht ziemlich nach verbrannten Fleisch und wurde in einer Gegend gefunden, welche unter der Erde liegt und durch dessen Adern das dreckige Wasser von Wien geschleust wird… du hast drei Versuche es zu erraten."  
„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder? Und wurde das schon überhaupt für die Medien freigegeben?" Scott lehnte sich ebenfalls nachhinten, sodass sein Gesicht außerhalb des Scheins der Lampe war, wobei er davor vorsorglich seine Unterlagen gedreht hatte und die weiße Rückseite der maschinenbeschriebenen Blätter nach oben zeigte.

„Mhm, das hat zwar nichts mit unserem Ratespiel zu tun, aber ja der Kommissar hat mich schon über den Fall informiert, wobei ich leider noch auf Gelb stehe und auf Grün warte. Aber vielleicht bekomme ich ja morgen, äh… stuldigung heute, das Ok. Gut, hast noch zwei Versuche." Ihre lockere Art übertrug sich nun auch auf ihn. Sie wollte spielen, das konnte sie haben, selbst wenn er ihr es doch nicht einfach machen werde.  
„Dann weißt du ja eh schon alles…" Lässig kreuzte er die Hände hinter den Kopf.

„Ist dir aufgefallen das du langsam das eh…", wobei sie das letzte Wort besonders lang betonte. „Der Österreicher, immer mehr benutzt. Langsam aber doch verlierst du dein Schuldeutsch… aber das war noch immer nicht die richtige Antwort. Der Herr Kommissar hat mir nur sehr sporadisch gesagt worum es ginge, und meinte für mehr sollte ich mich an dich oder die Gerichtsmedizin wenden."

„Und dort willst du nicht hin, da du Gefahr läufst deinen ehemaligen Schatzi über den Weg zu laufen. Muss ja echt hart sein wenn der Ex in seiner Nähren Umgebung arbeitet." Augenblick später hätte er sich lieber auf die Zunge gebissen, anstatt in diesen zwei Sätzen, jenes auszudrücken was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Das Lächeln auf Hédervárys Gesicht war im nächsten Moment verschwunden und die Temperatur im Raum fiel um ein paar Grade ab. „Red nicht von dem, was du nicht verstehst, Kikland!", zischte die Ungarin unheilverkündend. „Außerdem soll man nicht mit Steinen schmeißen, wenn man selber im Glashaus sitzt. Oder wer von uns beiden legt den einer meiner Kollegen flach, oder wird von ihm flach gelegt…" Eine heiße Röte schoss in die Wangen, des mit Sommersprossen verzierten Gesicht. Leicht beschämt wandte er den Blick ab. „Sorry, wollte dich nicht darauf ansprechen…" Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis die Braunhaarige lässig mit der Hand wedelte. „Ist schon gut. Ist schon verziehen… Aber kommen wir zu unserem Ratespiel zurück…"

Scott seufzte erhaben und griff nach seinen Unterlagen. Mit müden Blick überflog er schnell seine eignen Formulierungen. „Also der Typ,… wurde dort unten verbrannt,… in einem der begehbaren Kanaltunnel. Seine Leiche wurde mit Benzin überschüttetet und angezündet... Was die unappetitlicheren Details angeht, wende dich bitte an unsere Leichenfummler. Bei dem bedauernswerten Kerl, wurden weder Papiere oder sonstige Gegenstände gefunden, welcher über seine Identität Auskunft gegeben könnten. Blabla…, geht dich noch nichts an… blablabla. Ah noch was, bisher haben wir keine verwertbaren Spuren gefunden, was die Täter betrifft. Da dürfen wohl Profis am Werk gewesen sein. Wer weiß, eine kleinere Keilerei mafiösen Ursprungs. Ich glaube das war mal das, was ich berechtigt bin, dir zu sagen, voraus gesetzt du hast wirklich beim Kommissar die Erlaubnis eingeholt."

Erbost fuhr sie auf. „Natürlich habe ich das." Langsam beugte sich die junge Frau zu ihm nach vorne. „Und du behauptest, da könnte das organisierte Verbrechen dahinter stecken?"

„Ich habe nur gesagt, das die Täter genau wussten was sie taten und ihre Spuren sehr gekonnt verwischt haben. Mehr habe ich nie behauptet."  
Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck schlich sich auf das hübsche Gesicht der Journalistin. „Mhm, hier in Wien, eher schwer zu glauben… nun ja die Stadt hat ja aber auch verborgene Seiten und seit dem Fall des Eisernen Vorhangs, hat es ja ziemlich zum köcheln begonnen…"  
„Ich möchte mich zwar nicht so schnell deiner reizenden Gesellschaft berauben, Héderváry. Aber es ist spät und ich möchte endlich nach Hause.", meinte er verschmitzt zu ihr, während er den dünnen Stoß von Blättern in ein Kuvert packte. „Äh… natürlich." Anmutig glitt sie von seinem Tisch runter und wartete bei der Tür auf ihn, während er, das Kuvert zwischen den Knien, sich Mantel und Schal anzog.

Schweigend begleitete sie ihn noch zum Büro des Kommissars, wo er das Kuvert unter die Tür schob und sich dann mit ihr zum Ausgang bewegte. Während sie die Treppen hinunter gingen schaute Scott die junge Ungarin noch einmal kurz an, bevor er zum Sprechen anfing.  
„Warum ist das eigentlich damals auseinander gegangen, bei dir und diesem Leichenaufschneider?"

Sie hob nicht den Blick, dennoch konnte der Schotte sehen, dass sie sich leicht anspannte. Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, wo sie sich die Wörter zusammenlegte.  
„Es ging nicht mehr. Wir sind damals im Studium zusammen gekommen, weißt du. Ich habe jedoch erst sehr spät erfahren, das er Medizin studiert und nicht Musik, wie ich immer angenommen habe." Scott warf ihr ein leicht fragender Blick zu. Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich in das Gesicht seiner Begleiterin. „Das erste Mal als ich ihn sah, war an jenem Abend als mich meine Begleitung sitzen hat lassen. Es war in einem Restaurant, welches an diesem Abend Live-Musik bot. Als das Abendprogramm fertig war und die Musiker die Bühne verlassen hatten, kam der Pianist zu meinen Tisch und hat höflich gefragt, ob er sich zu mir setzen könne." Während des Redens richtete sie den Blick nach oben. „Nun ja, dann hat eins zum anderen geführt und wir waren dann später ein Paar. Er hat studiert, ich habe studiert… ich habe mich auch gut mit seinem jungen Bruder verstanden, wenn der den Ferien bei ihm verbracht hat. Wir lebten ein sehr angenehmes Studentenleben. Er zog nicht saufend durch die Gegend, kam mit keinem Schmiss Nachhause, oder hat sonst Blödsinn angestellt. Dann waren wir beide fertig mit unseren Studien. Ich bekam einen Job bei den Medien und er schaffte es in die Gerichtsmedizin. Am Anfang ging es noch halbwegs, doch mit der Zeit war es nur noch ermüdend. Unser beider Bereitschaft war an den unmöglichsten Zeiten und natürlich auch nie synchron. Wenn er da war, war ich unterwegs und hatte ich mal länger Zeit fei, musste er arbeiten. So etwas ist Gift für eine Beziehung. Außerdem haben wir uns in dieser Zeit auseinander gelebt, auch nicht gerade förderlich… Nun ja und seit einem halben Jahr sind wir auseinander."  
Ohne ihn während des Monologes zu ihm gesehen zu haben, blieb Héderváry kurz stehen und richtete sich ihre Schnürsenkel, die in der Zwischenzeit aufgegangen waren. Scott verweilte schweigend neben ihr und fischte nach einer seiner Zigarren, welcher er in der Innentasche seines Mantels, in dem Etui seines Vaters aufbewahrte. Noch immer schweigend, traten sie gemeinsam auf die Straße raus. Scott zündete sich sofort, kaum umstich die kühle Morgenluft sein Gesicht, die Tabakwurst an. Die Sonne begann aufzugehen und tauchte die Dächer der Häuser in ihr erstes, goldenes Licht. Langsam und gemütlich erwachte Wien wieder zum Leben. Die feuchte Luft mischte sich mit dem ungesunden Tabakqualm, als der Schotte einen erneuten tiefen Zug nahm. Er erschrak ein wenig, als ihn Héderváry unerwartet umarmte. „Danke nochmal. Und hoffentlich läuft es zwischen dir und Francis, besser." Sie ließ ihn los, flüsterte ein „Tschau" und trottete dem Trottoir entlang bis zu Haltestelle. Von der sie ihm noch mal winkte, bis sie in den Bus einstieg und wegfuhr. Er rauchte seine Zigarre noch fertig, beobachtete dabei die ersten Passanten des Tages und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Heim, im Wissen, das er an diesem Abend mit einem nervigen Energiebündel von Cousins konfrontiert sein würde.

-

Irgendwo zu gleicher Zeit auf der nördlichen Seite der Donau-Wien- Gewebegebiet

Ivan musterte spöttisch die Umgebung. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Klischees getroffen wurden, doch nun stand er da. In einem Gewerbegebiet, welches sich in einem der Außenbezirke von Wien befand. Wiener auf der Donauseite des ersten Bezirkes nannten, diesen Teil ihrer Stadt hämisch Transdanubien und der Russe konnte sich auch, mit eine wenig Fantasie, ausmalen warum. Er befand sich im Niemandsland auf wienerischen Territorium. Die Sonne begann langsam hinter seinem Rücken aufzugehen und er stand mit Laurinaitis vor diesem schäbigen Bürogebäude, welches jedem Mafiafilm eine passende Kulisse angeboten hätte. Leicht entnervt drückte er den einzig noch hängenden Klingelknopf der Gegensprechanlage. Eine krächzende Stimme, durch die halbfunktionierende Anlage grauslich entstellt, meldete sich und fragte auf Russisch nach dem Codewort. Ivan musste es fast in die Sprechschlitze brüllen, bis ihn der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Leitung verstand. Aber wer sollte das auf diesen gottverlassenen Platz den mitbekommen?  
Sirrend sprang die alte Glastür auf und Ivan betrat noch in mieserer Stimmung den schmutzigen Gang. Laurinaitis folgte ihm, wenn auch zögerlich. Der Russe drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um.

„Hast du Angst Laurinaitis?", fragte er mit seinem unschuldigen Tonfall in der Stimme, welche von seinem typischen Kinderlächeln begleitet wurde. Der Braunhaarige sah sich kurz um und nickte langsam. „Dann bleib ganz dicht bei mir. Der Mann zu dem wir gehen, ist wie eine Bestie und riecht Angst Kilometer weit.", flüsterte Ivan, dem anderen auf Litauisch ins Ohr, als er sich zu diesem hinunter beugte. „Solange ich da bin, wird er dir nicht wehtun." Wie mit einem Kind, welchem man erklärt das es keine Angst vor dem Gewitter zu haben brauche. Schließlich war er ja auch noch da. Wieder ein Nicken. –Ich Narr, warum sage ich ihm das überhaupt. Er weiß ja am besten wie Arlovskaya so drauf sein kann-, schoss es dem Riesen in Gedanken, während er sich aufrichtete und seinem Weg unbeirrbar weiter ging.

Das Haus hielt auch innen, dass bereit, was es mit seiner äußeren Fassade versprochen hatte. Ivan ging mit seinem nervösen Anhang zwei Stockwerke hinauf, und beschritt dabei alte 70° Jahre Flure, wie auch Treppenhäuser, welche mit denen in Hässlichkeit konkurrierten. Schließlich waren sie bei einer Bürotür angelangt, hinter dem Ivan seinen Mann treffen sollte. Dabei hatte er so oft gebeten, nein falsch ausgedrückt, er hatte Gott so oft angefleht, dass er Arlosvskaya erst wieder bei dessen Beerdigung sehen wollte. Es wiederstrebte ihn mit diesem Man was zu tun zu haben. Er hatte schon damals nichts mit seiner Zwillingsschwester am Laufen haben wollen, doch die Ablehnung des Bruders war deutlich höher ausgeprägt. Eigentlich, wollte er von dem allem nichts mehr wissen. Süditalien hatte ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, das seine Karriere im organisierten Verbrechen hier zu Ende sei und er lieber so bald wie möglich seine Haut retten sollte. Doch wie sollte das gehen? Er wusste es selber nicht.

Das zitternde Etwas, hinter sich, ignorierend, drückte er entschlossen die Klinke runter und stieß mit Wucht die Tür auf. Seine andere Hand zog im gleichen Augenblick die Waffe aus der Tasche seines Mantels und richtete sie auf die erste Person im Raum, welche er optisch erfasste.  
Mitten im Zimmer stand ein alter, hässlicher und total verstaubter Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein junger Mann saß, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Finger aufgestützt. Man konnte ihn als gutaussehend beschreiben. Zierlicher Körperbau, welcher durch die leicht altmodische Kleidung unterstrichen wurde. Lange, feine Hände, welche eindeutig gewohnt waren, dass jemand anderes die Drecksarbeit machte. Ein zartes und zerbrechlich wirkendes Gesicht, umrahmt von aschblondem Haar. Er hätte Model für einen Engel, zum Malen eines alten barocken Gemäldes, stehen können, wäre da nicht die eisige Kälte in seinen Augen. In ihnen konnte er seine wahre Natur nicht verbergen.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Ivan."

Selbst in seinem Russisch konnte man die Kälte des Winters ausmachen. Zwei Klicken folgten und der Russe konnte sehen, wie zwei Männer leicht schräg vor der Tür, jeweils links und rechts, ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Laurinaitis gab ein entsetztes Keuchen von sich.

„Habe mir sagen lassen, mit einem Loch im Kopf lassen sich die Freuden am Leben nicht mehr genießen." Der fragile Blonde war aufgestanden und ging um den Tisch herum. Er hat den gleichen Gang wie sie, bemerkte Ivan schweigend zu sich, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, die Waffe zu senken. In wenigen Schritten war der „Gastgeber" bei ihm angelangt, wobei er sich durch den Lauf der Waffe nicht im mindestens gestört fühlte.

„Ivan, nimm die Waffe runter."

„Dann sag deinen Affen sie sollen das Gleiche tun.", murrte Ivan, in einem ihm untypischen ernsten Ton. Wenn er ernsthaft bedroht wurde, hörte der Spaß auf.  
Der Blonde gab seinen Begleitern einen Wink, welche in dem Moment ihre Waffen runter nahmen, als Ivan die seinige wieder im Taschensaum, seines Mantels verschwinden ließ.

„Brav.", lobte sein Gegenüber, wobei er nicht genau andeutete, ob er den Russen meinte oder seine beiden Muskelmänner. –Wieder ein verdammtes Klischee-, dachte Ivan. –Das Gehirn und seine Leibwache, welche gerade mal den IQ einer Qualle im Wodkarausch erreichen-

„Ach, da ist ja auch Braginskis Schoßhündchen.", rief „Das Gehirn" gespielt überrascht, als er Laurinaitis bemerkte, welcher sich bis dahin hinter dem breiten Rücken seines Bosses versteckt gehalten hat und nun beim Anblick des jungen Mannes ziemlich bleich wurde. „Hast also bis dahin überlebt. Meinen Respekt, Laurinaitis, ich habe dir damals eine Monat gegeben, bis man dich in irgendeinen Säurefass wiederfindet."

„Ich schaue halt auf meine Untergebenen, Arlofsky.", zischte Ivan bedrohlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Laufburschen zu lenken.  
„Ach, ich weiß, Braginski. Wahrscheinlich war dein mitfühlendes Herz daran schuld, das mit dem Debakel in Süditalien." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung drehte sich Arlofskyvon ihm ab und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches. „Der einsame Wolf von Moskau ist weich geworden. Nur blöd…"  
Das spöttische Lächeln wandelte sich um in ein hämisches Grinsen, welches das hübsche Gesicht auf groteske entstellte. „…das wir kein Samariterverein sind. Braginski!"

Ivan versteifte sich. Es war ihm klar gewesen, das Arlofsky ihn auf seinen verpassten Auftrag im Süden des sonnigen Italien ansprechen würde…, nein besser gesagt versuchen werde darauf schmerzhaft rumzureiten und seine Niederlage breit zu treten.

„Die Kommission ist gar nicht zufrieden mit dir, Ivan." Da war man wieder. Der junge russische Mafiosi, begann ihn wieder nach seinem Vornamen zu rufen. „Sie sind verärgert und erstaunt wie einer ihrer schärfersten Hunde, so plötzlich die Zähne verloren hat…"

Ivan ballte die Fäuste, er gab kaum etwas was er mehr hasste als Unterhaltungen mit diesem vorlauten Bengel. Selbst der junge Agent des FBI, welcher für sein Versagen in Italien verantwortlich war, wurde von diesem Burschen ohne weiteres in seiner Hassliste getoppt. Um sich zu beruhigen und den kurzen Moment des Schweigens zu nutzen begann er sich vorzustellen was er diesem zerbrechlichen Leib alles antuen konnte, damit sein Besitzer an einem möglichst langen Tod starb. Dabei war er bei weitem kein Freund von Foltertod, doch in diesem Falle war es Balsam für seine Seele.

„Anatol, ich bin nicht nach Wien geschickt worden, um ein Kaffeekränzchen mit dir abzuhalten.", versuchte er mit der freundlichsten Stimme zu sagen, welche er unter diesen Umständen zusammenbrachte.

„Schade, ich wollte gerade nach Kaffee und Kuchen schicken lassen. Aber wenn du es so eilig hast. Ich möchte einen stressgeplagten Mann von seinen Erledigungen nicht abhalten. „

Für das erste Mal seit dem Beginn des Gespräches, schien Arlofsky endlich den nötigen Ernst aufzubringen.

„Nun, eine wichtige Sache veranlasst mich für eine unbestimmte Anzahl an Wochen nach Prag zu vereisen und da diese Sache, einfach zu wichtig ist, um sie dir in die Hand zu legen…" Die Eisaugen blitzen kalt, was aber den Russen nicht im mindestens beeindruckte. „… hast du bis zu meiner Rückkehr die Fäden in der Hand. Ich muss nicht erwähnen, zu meinen größten Bedauern."

„Ist das alles?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Arlofsky lehnte sich auf den Schreibtisch zurück und zog aus einer Lade, ein Kuvert heraus. „Ich habe dir natürlich eine einfache Arbeit überlassen. Zum Einarbeiten so zu sagen."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und zeigte gut sichtbar das Kuvert her. „Es steht alles da drin."  
Mit einem Schubs stieß der Blonde sich vom Tisch und ging auf Ivan zu, wobei er seinen Männern einen Wink gab. Als er vor dem großen Russen stand und zu ihm aufblickte, wurde sich dieser wieder von der äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit zu seiner Schwester bewusst. Doch Anatol Arlofsky Zwillingsschwester war nicht so verdorben im Inneren gewesen wie dieser.

„Verpatz es diesmal nicht, Braginski.", zischte der Engel ihm zu, als dieser ihm das Kuvert in die Arme drückte. All der Hass, welcher sich zudem vermehrt hatte seit Natalia Arlovskayas Tod, blitzte aus den blauen Seelenspiegel Ivan an, das selbst der hartgesonnte Russe einen unangenehmen Schauer entlang der Wirbelsäule verspürte. Ein Gefühl was sich verstärkte als der Kleinere seine Hand hob und den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange fuhr. Natalias Gesicht kam ihm in den Sinn und er konnte ein Frösteln nicht verhindern. „Wäre doch schade, wenn nur ein Häufchen Asche von dir übrig bleiben würde, wie vom letzten Narren, welcher unserer Sache im Weg stand."

Wie von Nadeln gestochen wischte Ivan die Hand weg und machte den Dreien, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, Platz, woraufhin Arlofsky mit Gefolge an ihm vorbeirauschte. Doch dies hatte zu Folge, dass sie Laurinaitis stießen, welcher bis dahin zu seiner größten Erleichterung im Gang vergessen worden war.  
„Laurinaitis…" Der Blonde wollte zu mehr ansetzen, da klickte es in seine Richtung. Ivan hatte seine Waffe rausgezogen und richtete sie geradewegs aufs schöne Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Geh und lass ihn in Frieden. Arlofsky!"

Die Muskelmänner richteten beide im gleichen Augenblick ihre PSM, auf den Russen und hätten wahrscheinlich auch abgedrückt, wenn ihr Boss, sie nicht mit einem Wink aufgehalten hätte.

„Ich glaube du vergisst Ivan, dass du dein treues Hündchen Laurinaitis, mir zu verdanken hast und ihn eher als eine Leihgabe betrachten solltest. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand zu größten Erleichterung Ivans und zu noch größeren Erleichterung Toris, Anatol Arlofsky für ein ganzes Weilchen aus ihrem Leben. Wobei Ivan innig hoffte, dass diesem blonden Teufel mit Engelsgesicht ein furchtbar tragischer Unfall auf den Weg nach Prag ereilen würde. Dann wäre die Welt um ein ganzes wandelndes Klischee ärmer…

-


	4. Chapter 4

So, diesmal geht es mit dieser FF weiter. Auf jeden Fall großes Dankeschön an die letzten Kommis und Favo Einträge. So gleich Vorhinein, ich habe erkannt dass ich nicht Ankündigungen bezüglich des Inhaltes einhalten kann. Die Sachen, welche ich schon in dieses Kapi einfließen lassen wollte musste ich auf das nächste verschieben. Nun ja,… An Phantasia puella: ich hoffe der Streit bekommt soweit, besseres ist mir leider nicht eingefallen - _-°

Lg, Sternenschwester

Kapi 4: Tanz, Tanz, Tanz…

Das Zeter und Mordio nahm schnell fahrt an und Roderich machte sich dran, so schnell wie möglich seine Wohnung zu entvölkern. Die Alkoholleichen, welche sich auf den Weg der Lebenden wiederfanden, hatten meist schon genug Verstand wieder erlangt, um so eilig wie möglich den Rückzug anzutreten. Die anderen, ein, zwei Unglückslosen, die diesen Zustandes der Zurechnungsfähigkeit noch nicht erreicht hatten, erwarteten das Los, persönlich vom Hausherrn hinaus komplementiert zu werden und dies nicht gerade sehr sanft. Der Braunhaarige hatte zwar noch nicht die Nerven, um sich auszumalen, in wie weit es rund in seiner Wohnung zugegangen war, aber nach dem Chaos zu schließen, in welchem er die Gäste vorgefunden hatte, schien Gilbert sein Rekord gebrochen zu haben. Als er eben, den, noch nicht nüchternen, Dänen rausschmeißen wollte, versuchte sich eine Gestalt an ihnen vorbei zu drängen. Die Kapuze des Pullis hing zwar tief genug ins Gesicht, um die Identität der Person zu verschleiern, doch zu dessen Pech, war der Braunhaarige durch den Wutschub wach genug, um die Aufschrift des grauen Kapuzenpulli zu erkennen.

„Du bleibst da!", fauchte Roderich noch, als er den Blonden los ließ, welcher sich betropelt am Türrahmen anhielt, um nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Flurboden zu machen und fest nach dem Arm des Flüchtigen griff. Grob bugsierte der Österreicher seinen Gefangenen zurück in die Wohnung und schmiss Matthias endgültig raus. Schnell schloss er die Tür zu und schob die Kette vor. Dann lehnte er sich gegen das weißgestrichene Holz und blitzte zornig zu Gestalt, welche sich in Richtung der Zimmer verflüchtigte.

„Du kannst gleich da bleiben, Bleischmid!", grollte Roderich, als er gefährlich langsam auf den Angesprochenen zu schritt. Diesem war die Kapuze von den weiß-gelblichen Haaren gerutscht und unsicher sah er dem nahenden Donnerwetter entgegen.

„Morgen Roddy...", versuchte er dann doch noch auf diplomatischem Wege seinen Hals zu retten.

„Wie war dein Arbeitstag?"

Die fehlende Distanziertheit des Braunhaarigen machte ihm Sorgen und verdeutlichte ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Situation.

„Wie es war…"

Nein, auch das falsche Lächeln, auf den Gesichtszügen seines Vermieters, gefiel Gilbert immer weniger. Sein innerer Alarm begann zu schrillen, denn selbst wenn der andere nichts weiter an hatte, als ein Handtuch um die Hüften, so wusste der Weißhaarige, das in diesem Gemütszustand mit Roderich einfach nicht zu scherzen war.

„…es war einfach nur beschießen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Aber fein das wenigstens… du dich heute Nacht amüsiert hast."

Nun hatte ihn der Österreicher erreicht und seine violetten Augen verhießen nichts Gutes. Mit einem schnellen Griff, schnappte sich Roderich den Kragen des Kapuzenpullis und zog Gilberts Gesicht ganz nahe zu seinem, sodass Gilbert die seltene violette Irisfärbung aus nächster Umgebung betrachten konnte.

„Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ich habe eine sehr lange Nacht und drei Leichen hinter mir. Wenn die Wohnung nicht bis ich wieder aufgestanden bin aufgeräumt ist, dann wirst du die vierte sein.", zischte er dem Deutschen ins Ohr, sodass der warme Atem, diesem am Ohr kitzelte. Dann ließ er ihn mit einem Stoß los, rauschte zu seiner Tür und fauchte noch, „Den man mit Betonschuhen aus der Donau ziehen wird.", bevor er die Tür zu seinen privaten Bereich hinter sich zu schmiss.

Irgendwo im Süden von Österreich- werdender Abend

Bis auf sein Telefonat war es still im Gang, was um die Uhrzeit nicht verwunderlich war, da sich nun die meisten Gäste zurückgezogen hatten oder in der Stadt unterwegs waren. Wiederum erwartete sich Friedrich Edelstein, welcher von Freunden und Bekannten liebevoll Friedensreich gerufen wurde, das jeden Augenblick einer der Erzieher, auf der Suche nach ihm, runterkommen würde.

Bis dahin würde er weiter auf dieser gekachelten Fensterbank sitzen und über die Telefonleitung geistigen Beistand nach Wien senden, oder zumindest den Schein. Friedensreich hielt sich die Muschel mittels Schultereinsatz ans Ohr, da er nun seit dem Beginn des Gespräches, angestrengt versuchte den jungen, hochgewachsenen Mann, ihm gegenüber im Aufenthaltsraum der Herberge in seinen Skizzenblock zu zeichnen. Sein Zeichenobjekt, hatte ein kantiges Gesicht, kurze blonde Harre, und auf seiner feinen Nase thronte eine schmale eckige Brille, wie die seines Bruders. Die Augenfarbe, war leider durch die Entfernung nicht aus zu machen, doch was den jungen Österreicher von Anfang an faszinierte, waren dieser unheimliche Blick welche die hagerer Visage kennzeichnete. Er war ihm schon woher aufgefallen, als der Mann in die gemütliche Stube kam, zu einer Zeit wo sich der Silberhaarige noch in aller Seelenruhe ein Buch zu Gemüte geführt hatte. In seiner Begleitung fand sich ein quirliger Hellblonder, welcher eine auffallende violette Iristönung der Augen besaß. Nun saßen die beiden ihm gegenüber, auf einem der einladenden Sofas, gut sichtbar durch die offene Tür, wo Friedensreich auf der Fensterbank des Ganges saß, an dessen Fensterglas der Regen prasselte. Der große Kerl war vertieft in die Lektüre eines kleinen Buches, welches mit seinem Einband winzig erschien, in den großen Händen, während seine zierliche Begleitung an ihn angelehnt eingeschlummert war. Wieder versuchte der Silberschopf dieses Moment auf Papier zu bringen.

Dabei störte es ihm nicht im Geringsten, das sich die Feuchtigkeit vom schon sehr aufgeweichte Handtuch auf sein Nachtleiberl übertragen hatte und somit seiner Haut ein wenig abkühlte. Was er als eher störend empfand, war die Tatsache, dass ihn die Art, wie er seine langen silbernen Haare ins Handtuch, turbanartig um den Kopf gewickelt hatte, mehr wie ein junges Mädchen aussehen ließ. Bevor sich sein Problem aus Wien, bei ihm gemeldet hatte, waren zwei jugendliche Gäste der Herberge schon an ihm vorbei gegangen, wobei sie es sich nicht haben nehmen lassen ihn anzüglich anzupfeifen. Was Friedensreich wiederum zum Anlass genommen hatte, ihnen mit sehr obszönen Gesten deutlich zu machen, wie er zu ihren Annährungsversuchen stand. Doch kurze Zeit später fand er keine Zeit mehr sich mit seinem Erscheinungsbild auseinander zu setzten, da er frustriert den Stift sinken ließ und verärgert aufseufzte. Warum schaffte er es nicht diese Szene, zwischen den Riesen und diesem zierlichen jungen Mann mit Graphit einzufangen?

Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, die schwärzliche Spur seines Stiftes gelang es nicht die gewünschte Lebendigkeit in das Bild zu verpflanzen. Auf jeden Fall nicht so, wie es sich sein künstlerischer Geist vorstellte. Sein Gesprächspartner, welcher ihn bis dahin mit einem Monolog zu gelabbert hatte, schien sich auch eine Frage zu stellen, wenn auch nicht die Gleiche.

„Äh, Fritz, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?"

Der Besitzer der Stimme schien leicht gekränkt. Wieder atmete Friedensreich hörbar aus. Verdammt noch mal, er war nun vierzehn, wurde bald fünfzehn… Konnte ihn dann bitte jemand mal erklären, warum ausgerechnet er sich darum zu kümmern hatte, das sich sein Bruder und dessen Untermieter in seiner Abwesenheit nicht gegenseitig umbrachten?

Gut, er mochte Gilbert, das stand außer Frage, doch langsam wurde es ihm lästig, im wochenrückmuss an in der Leitung zu hängen, um nach einen größeren Krach, bei dem die Fetzen geflogen sind, diplomatisch zwischen beiden Parteien zu vermitteln. Sollte das doch jemand anderer machen! Francis, zum Beispiel, oder um weitere Tote auszuschließen, da Roderich mit dem Franzosen nie wirklich warm geworden ist, könnte auch mal Antonio die Rolle der Friedenstaube übernehmen. Schließlich hatten es die beiden Edelsteins diesem Ausbund von südeuropäischem Charme zu verdanken, das ihr Heim von einem preußischen Plagegeist heimgesucht worden ist.

Aber nein, es bleib wiedermal alles an ihm hängen. Dabei war er doch das aufstrebende Talent in Ausbildung, wie es mal die belgische Freundin von Tonio auszudrücken gepflegt hatte. Eigentlich sollten sich doch die Erwachsenen mit seinen pubertären Problemen herumschlagen und nicht umgekehrt…

„Yep, bin noch dran.", antwortete er so beiläufig wie möglich, um so weiterhin den aufmerksamen Zuhörer zu imitieren. Dennoch spürte er die Zweifel, welcher Gilbert hinter dem anderen Ende der Leitung hegte. Um diese jedoch so schnell wie möglich zu überspielen, wechselte der Junge das Thema.

„Aber andere Frage, Gil. Hat Roddy, das Kuvert mit den Noten schon auf die Post gebracht?"

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später wusste er, dass er das falsche Thema angeschnitten hatte. Wörter, welche Friedensreich nie im Leben hören wollte, gelangten nun in seinen Gehörgang. Behutsam, gab er seine Zeichenversuche auf und legte Stift, wie Block vorsichtig runter auf den Boden.

„Warte, mal Gil. Lass mich raten, mein liebes Bruderherz hat wiedermal es auf dich abgeschoben und du hast es in den Vorbereitungen deiner Party vergessen, habe ich recht?"

Ein Schweigen etablierte sich am anderen Ende der Leitung. Friedensreich unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Ähh, Fritz. Wäre es dir recht, wenn wir dieses Detail Sissy nicht unter die Nase reiben?", kam es dann zögerlich aus dem Hörer. Der Junge wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da konnte er laut und deutlich vernehmen wie im Hintergrund jemand fragte: „Was mir, nicht unter die Nase reiben?".

Nach der drohenden Tonlage war sein Bruder wohl nicht besonders besser gelaunt aufgestanden, als er sich vorhin niedergelegt hatte und nur Augenblicke später hörte er das Schaben einer Hand, welche sich über die andere Sprechmuschel schob. Die folgende Streiterei bekam er nur als Geräuschkulisse mit, so dass er sich erst, nachdem er lauthalsschreiend nach Ruhe rief, endlich mitbekam, wie jemand sich den anderen Telefonhörer wieder ans Ohr hielt. Der junge Mann aus dem Aufenthaltsraum mit dem unheimlichen Blick sah überrascht und leicht verärgert zu ihm herüber, während der zierliche Blonde bei seinem kurzen Wutausbrauch aus seinem Schlummer aufgeschreckt war. Dies jedoch ignorierte der junge Edelstein und wickelte die Telefonschnur um seine Finger, bevor er sich wieder seinem Telefonat zuwandte.

„Roddy?...", versuchte er zögerlich, nachdem er zu vernehmen glaubte, wie Gilberts Stimme im Hintergrund irgendetwas zornig vor sich hin murmelte.

„Es tut mir leid, Friedensreich." Der Angesprochene entspannte sich. Die Wut aus der Stimme seines Bruders schien so weit verraucht zu sein. „Tschuligung, das ich diese Aufgabe, diesem Esel anvertraut habe. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg zur Post machen. Wenn du Glück hast, bekommst du es gleich morgen."

Der Junge musste lächeln. Wenn Roderich jetzt das Haus verlassen würde und sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten würde, dann kam er vielleicht wieder mit bessere Laune nach Hause. Was in Hinblick auf Gilbert bedeuten würde, dass ihn der Braunhaarige schon heute zu verzeihen bereit sein würde. Natürlich nur unter der Bedingung von Wiedergutmachungen. Friedensreich hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen dass sein lieber Bruder in Gilbert, jemanden gefunden hatte, der seinem Leben emotionale Stabilität bitten konnte. Egal wie oft sie sich in den Haaren bekamen, egal wie oft sich Roderich über ihren bleichen Mitbewohner beschwerte und egal wie oft er Friedensreich versicherte ihn im nächsten Moment hochkantig aus der Wohnung zuschmeißen, der Jüngere wusste wie sehr Roderich an dem Deutschen zu hängen begonnen hatte. Eigentlich verhalten sie sich wie das klischeehafte, alte Ehepaar, dachte der Silberhaarige zu sich. Sie können nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander, um nur Katharina, die Große, zu zitieren.

„Hey, passt schon. Dadurch geht die Welt auch nicht unter. Gerade in Wien nicht.", versuchte er mit amüsierter Stimme, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. „Werde auch so noch über die Runden kommen... Und Roddy, bitte sei Gilbert nicht zu lange böse..."

-  
Wien - ein Hotel im achten Bezirk

Alfred hampelte hilflos vor dem Spiegel herum und versuchte sich krampfhaft die Krawatte zu binden. Nach einer Weile des Zuschauens erbarmte sich sein Zwillingsbruder und half ihm aus dem Dilemer.

„Und Mister VonBock möchte sicher nicht mit uns essen gehen?", fragte Matthew beiläufig, während er den Knoten nach oben zog. Alfred schüttelte den Kopf.

„No, hat irgendetwas gemurmelt dass er sich heute mit einem Freund trifft."

Sein Bruder hob den Kopf und sah sein lebendes Ebenbild fragend an.

„Er hat Freunde hier in Europa?"

Ein wenig selbst nach justierend, betrachtete sich Alfred im Spiegel.

„Der Held schaut wieder blendend aus? Oder Mattie?"

Ein breites, selbstbewusstes Grinsen zierte das jugendliche Gesicht. Der Angesprochene seufzte kurz und setze sich aufs Bett.

„Al, das ist nicht die Antwort auf die Frage, welche ich gestellt habe."

„Du hast was gefragt?"

In Alfreds Gesicht zeigte sich ehrliche Überraschung, während Matthew sich symbolisch die Hand ins Gesicht klatschte und langsam runter zog.

„Manchmal solltest du dich verbal präsenter zeigen.", setzte der junge Agent nach. „Du wirkst einfach öfters sehr unscheinbar."

„Ich habe gefragt ob VonBock Bekannte hier hat?"

Alfred begann sichtbar zu überlegen.

„Mhm, ich glaube er hat einmal was fallen gelassen, das seine Familie einst aus dem Osten geflüchtet ist…"

„Wie du weißt nicht einmal, woher dein Untergebener kommt?", hackte sein Bruder erstaunt nach.

„Hast du nie in seine Akte geschaut?"

Dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht nach, konnte er sich nur Sekunden später selber die Antwort geben.

„No, warum auch? Er scheint ja ein ganz guter Kerl zu sein."

Matthew seufzte erneut und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Aus welchen Launen des Schicksals, hatte es Alfred einst geschafft innerhalb des FBI soweit aufzusteigen?

Gut, er konnte nicht verleugnen, das sein Bruder ein paar Talente mitbrachte. Einen starken Willen, körperliche Fitness, viel Durchhaltevermögen, welcher aber fast als Starrsinn durchging und eine beinahe unheimliche, innere Menschenkenntnis. Manchmal hatte Matthew das Gefühl, das eben durch seine kindliche Naivität sein Bruder andere schnell und genau einzuschätzen wusste. Außerdem schien dieses lebende Simile ein Geliebter Fortunas sein, und das war ein Punkt für den Matthew dem Schicksal sehr dankbar war. Egal in was für Probleme Alfred reinstolperte, er kam immer halbwegs heil aus der ganzen Sache raus. Das bisher schlimmste, was er bisher in seinen Missionen hat einstecken müssen, war ein Armbruch und ein paar angeknackste Rippen. Besonders nach dem letzten Ausflug in das Herz der italienischen Mafia, war der junge Mann froh gewesen, das sein Bruder mit nur ein paar Kratzern zurückgekommen war. Dabei hatte er nicht nur den italienischen Gaunern dazwischen gefunkt. Unwissend hatte er es auch geschafft, einen Handel mit dem russischen Pendant dieses Verbrechenzirkels platzen zu lassen. Wie gesagt Alfred hatte meist mehr Glück als Verstand und auf diesem Umstand konnte man getrost sein ganzes Vermögen verwetten. Was machte es dann aus, das er auf anderem Gebiet Fehler aufwies?

„Bist du bald fertig?", riss ihn sein Objekt der Überlegungen aus den Gedanken. Matthew blickte überrumpelt zu seinem Bruder, welcher sich schon seinen Mantel über den Arm gelegt hatte und nun ihn erwarten ansah.

„Komm schon, oder Scott reißt uns den Kopf ab."

Flink erhob sich der Jüngere, kontrollierte sein Spiegelbild ein letztes Mal und griff seinerseits zu seinem Mantel. Alfred hatte einen amüsierten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen.

„Wir sollten öfters das gleiche Anziehen. So wie früher. Nur deine Haare sollten dann ein wenig kürzer sein."

Roderich hängte, nach einer kurzen Konversation mit seinem jüngeren Bruder, den Hörer in die Gabel. Hinter ihm druckste sich Gilbert um den Tisch, angespannt den jetzigen Gemütszustand des Braunhaarigen abwartend. Doch dieser hatte beschlossen ihn nun komplett zu ignorieren und der Weißhaarige konnte schwer einschätzen ob dies nun ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht. Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging der Österreicher aus der Küche raus, in das Vorzimmer, wo er sich Schal und Mantel überzog. Vorsichtig kam ihm Gilbert nach.

„Wo geht's du jetzt hin?", fragte er dann behutsam, als der andere nach den Wohnungsschlüsseln griff. Dieser übersah in weiterhin, als er das Kuvert, vom Schuhkasten in die Hand nahm und weiterhin ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, mit mangelnder Sanftheit die Türe hinter sich zu schlug.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

Salute,

diesmal geht es wiedermal weiter mit meinen Krimi. Auch diesmal schaffe ich es nicht die versprochenen Leiche zu liefern - -°, aber das nächste Kapi ist schon fast fertig und vielversprechend in diesem Punkt…  
nun denn ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und danke Niekas von Animexx herzlichst für die Betalesung.  
Lg, Sternenschwester

PS:  
Romulus- Rom  
Ortwin- Germanien  
(Nein ich hatte bei weitem nicht vor die beiden einzubauen, aber was soll man tun wenn das Hirn was anderes diktiert - -°…)

-

Kapi 5: Insp. Tatü

Ivan saß nun seit einer geraumen Weile nur noch da und sah gedankenverloren raus auf den großen Platz. Seine Estahazytorte lag erst zur Hälfte aufgegessen auf seinen Teller und von seinem bestellten Kaffee war noch immer eine kleine braune Lacke übrig.  
Laurinaitis hingegen hatte sein Erdbeerschnitte schneller verputzt, als es der Russe bemerkt hatte, und studierte nun mit Interesse den Fremdenführer.  
Ivan hatte es zwar am Anfang befremdlich gefunden, dass sich der junge Litauer ein Touristenbuch über Wien am Bahnhof gekauft hatte, Doch seit ihrem Aufbruch vom Bahnhof, musste er jedoch zugeben, dass ohne die ausführlichen Beschreibungen über das öffentliche Verkehrsnetz von Wien auf den letzten Seiten des Heftes ihre Wege in dieser Stadt an der Donau bei weitem länger gebraucht hätten. Nicht, dass das U-Bahnnetz so groß gewesen wäre.  
Er fragte sich zum Beispiel immer noch, warum es eine U-Bahn gab, welche nur aus sechs Stationen bestand.  
Wohlgemerkt aus sechs Stationen, welche auch von einer Straßenbahnlinie abgefahren wurden, die zwar ein und dieselbe Strecke fuhren, aber zwei verschiedene Ziffern trugen. Sich im sehr weitläufigen Straßenbahnnetz auszukennen und im noch verwirrenderen Busnetz die richtigen Strecken zu finden, war eben eine Kunst für sich.  
„Ich hätte eine Frage an Sie", meldete sich zögerlich der Litauer und sah ihn mit einem verlegenen Blick an. Ivan seufzte auf und stach lustlos in seine Mehlspeise.  
„Mhm…"  
Irgendwie fühlte sich sein Bauch an, als wäre er mit den Pflastersteinen des Ersten Bezirkes gefüllt worden.  
Was war nur los mit ihm die letzte Zeit?  
Früher hätte er die ganze Sache mit einem Schulterzucken emotionslos hinter sich gebracht. Aber nun schaffte er es nicht einmal, mit diesen Gedanken ständig im Hinterkopf, einen Happen von einer Torte runter zu würgen.  
„Wenn dieser Auftrag dann erfüllt ist, könnten wir uns wenigstens einen Tag ein wenig frei nehmen."  
Ivan suchte den Blick der grünen Augen, welche ihm schnell auszuweichen versuchten.  
„Ich… meine, wir sind jetzt schon seit der Sache im Süden Tag und Nacht unterwegs, und ich glaube, es würde Ihnen selber mal gut tun, ein wenig abzuschalten, wenigstens für 24 Stunden."  
Wäre der Russe körperlich im Stande gewesen rot anzulaufen, hätte er nun unter aufgrund dieser ungewohnten Fürsorge, welche in der Stimme des anderen lag, wahrscheinlich rote Ohren bekommen, doch so nickte er nur.  
„Entschuldige mich."  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion des Litauers zu warten, stand er auf und ging, seinen Koffer in der Hand, zu den Herrentoiletten. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand außer ihm sich im Raum aufhielt, zog er sich in eine der Kabinen zurück und schloss sie ab, bevor er sich auf den heruntergelassenen Klodeckel setzte.  
Mit einer Unruhe, welche ihm selber so fremd vorkam, öffnete er den Koffer und zog die Pistole heraus. Ein wenig gedankenlos wiegte der Aschblonde die Waffe in seinen gewaltigen Händen, bevor er sich dran machte, die Schalldämpfung anzubringen.  
Warum schaffte er es nicht, die Arbeit hinter sich zu bringen, wie früher?  
Was lag ihm bitte in Gottes Namen so schwer auf der Seele?  
Als er an dem todbringenden Gerät weiter hantierte, geisterte vor seinem inneren Auge ihr Bild herum. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt er in seiner Tätigkeit inne und schloss die Augen, wobei er sich gegen die Spülung lehnte.  
Verdammt, warum schaffte er es nicht, sie zu vergessen?  
Wenn es eine Frau gewesen wäre, die geliebt hätte, dann wäre es eher verständlich gewesen, doch da lag der faule Punkt!  
Er hatte Natalia nicht begehrt, in keinster Weise.  
Sie war ihm all die Jahre lästig gefallen. War ihm auf Unangenehmste zu Nahe getreten, wobei ihr Verhalten immer unverschämter wurde, je mehr er sie zurückwies. Ironischerweise steigerte sich auch die Ablehnung ihres Bruders im gegenüber immer mehr, je öfter sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte.  
Dabei war es ihm von Anfang an sehr wichtig gewesen, dass Anatol von seinem Nichtinteresse an seinem weiblichen Ebenbild genauestens in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Doch nun war das Mädchen mit der hellblonden Haarmähne tot, und ihr Bruder gab ihm die ganze Schuld an dem Debakel. Ivan öffnete die Augen und starrte verloren die hässlichen Fliesen vor ihm an.  
Erst, als plötzlich an seiner Toilettentür geklopft wurde, schaffte er es, sich aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen.  
„Ivan, bitte erschrecken Sie sich nicht, ich bin es."  
Selbst wenn Laurinaitis Russisch sprach, lag immer eine angenehme Wärme in seiner Stimme.  
„Bitte machen Sie auf."  
Noch immer leicht neben sich stehend, drehte der Russe mit zitternden Fingern am Verschluss der Türe. Flink huschte Laurinaitis hinein und zwängte sich auf den restlichen Platz, welcher ihm in so beengten Verhältnissen blieb. Mit einem kurzem Blick auf Ivan erfasste der Kleinere schnell die Situation. Vorsichtig fischte er ihm die Waffe aus den Fingern, schraubte noch mal am Aufsatz herum und verstaute sie geschickt in dem Koffer. Ivan ließ ihn machen und zog ein wenig die Beine ein, um seinem Begleiter ein bisschen mehr Spielraum zu ermöglichen.  
Als das Schnappen der Verschlüsse des Koffers im kleinen Raum verklungen war, fühlte der Aschblonde, wie eine Hand über seine Wange fuhr, und erst in diesem Moment wurde er sich bewusst, dass er geweint hatte. Ungläubig hob er seine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern über die andere Wange den salzigen Spuren nach.  
„Ivan…" flüsterte der andere, mit einem Unterton, welcher nicht mehr die kleinste Spur der Unterwürfigkeit aufwies, die sonst immer mitschwang, wenn der Braunhaarige auch nur ein Wort an ihn richtete. Auch seine Körperhaltung war über die sonstige Bucklerei ihm gegenüber entwachsen und kam ihm wie ein unerschütterlich vor. Der Russe merkte, wie der andere zu mehr ansetzen wollte, doch schien es sich dieser bei dem entgeisterten Blick aus den violetten Augen anderes zu überlegen. Mit einem Schwung war die magische Spannung zwischen ihnen verschwunden und die übliche Mauer, welche sie Tag und Nacht, trennte, hatte sich wieder zwischen ihnen erhoben.  
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Rechnung zu bezahlen."  
Hier war er wieder, dieser Tonfall der Unterwürfigkeit, welcher noch Sekunden davor nicht im Raum präsent gewesen war. Ivan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und vergrub sein Kinn in seinem Schal, welchen er nicht einmal hier, innerhalb der Räumlichkeiten des Kaffeehauses, abgelegt hatte.  
„Ja, da hast du wohl recht", knirschte er hinter dem wollenen Kleidungsstück.

-

Ortwin schaffte es mehr schlecht als recht, mit einem nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Kommissar in den Armen, die Wohnungstüre von diesem zu öffnen. Wie oft hatte er sich verflucht, wieder nachgegeben zu haben.  
Er musste es endlich lernen, Nein zu sagen, wenn ihn sein werter Abteilungsleiter bei Dienstschluss auf ein Bierchen einlud. „Bierchen…" Wäre der Blonde nicht so bepackelt gewesen, hätte er spöttisch geschnaubt. Er war ja immer dann derjenige, welcher das Bier trank. Romulus griff doch dann lieber zu einem Glaserl Wein. Dass er es dann wieder Mal übertrieben hatte, war im Vorhinein klar gewesen.  
So reagierte der Dunkelhaarige immer, wenn er in einem Fall nicht weiterkam. Als würde sich die Aufklärung eines Verbrechens am Grunde des Weinglases finden lassen. Seit er mit diesem Querkopf zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, schien es ihm so, als würde er nur dabei sein, um den Wachhund für diesen zu spielen. Dieser Mann musste dringend an eine Frau. Es war ja nicht so, dass sich Romulus scheute, mit dem schöneren Geschlecht Kontakt aufzunehmen, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Frauen hatten es nur schwer, ihn zu halten. Ortwin seufzte, als er den Besoffenen einmal quer durch die Wohnung schleifte, um ihn dann unsanft im Schlafzimmer abzuladen.  
„Diese verdammte Leiche…", beschwerte sich der Besoffene mit schwerer Zunge. „Wenn ich das Schwein erwische, …das es gewagt hat, in meinen Bezirk eine solche Schweinerei zu veranstalten. Ich schwöre es dir, ich prügele es windelweich…"  
Ortwin hängte seine Weste über die nächste Lehne.  
„Du solltest lieber mit dem Saufen aufhören, wenn du in einem Fall nicht weiterkommst."  
Während er das lallende Etwas am Bett zurückließ, flitzte der Blonde wieder zurück ins Vorzimmer, um erstens die Schuhe auszuziehen und zweitens die Türe zuzumachen.  
Die Nachbarn mussten ja schließlich nicht alles mitbekommen.  
Wo war er in Gedanken stehen geblieben… ach ja Romulus und die Frauen.  
Er persönlich hatte aufgehört, dem anderen seine volle Anteilnahme auszusprechen, wenn dieser wieder damit anfing, zu erzählen, welches Weib er unter welchen Bedingungen und abschließend in welchen Stellungen ins Bett bekommen hatte. Was er seinem Arbeitskollegen wirklich wünschte, war eine ordentliche Ehefrau, die es verstand, diesen Ausbund an Lebenslust zu bändigen. Eine kleine fiese Stimme in seinem Gehirn flüsterte ihm in Gedanken zu, dass der Betroffene eigentlich schon längst ein solches Wesen gefunden habe, nur dieses erstens nicht mit ihm ins Bett hupfte und zweitens dem falschen Geschlecht angehörte. Seine Wangen röteten sich bei diesen Gedanken, weshalb er sie schnell in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes schob, die Stimme abwürgte und sich wieder seinem Problem zuwandte.  
„Ich bin nicht sein Weib, ich bin nicht sein Weib…"  
Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diese Worte im Geiste, um auch die letzten unangenehmen Gefühle in dieser Hinsicht zu vertreiben, als er sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer begab. Romulus war wankend wieder aufgestanden und fummelte nun an seinem Radio herum. Doch kaum hatte der nicht ganz Nüchterne dieses eingeschalten, da scheuchte ihn Ortwin wieder zurück zum Bett. Ohne viel Widerstand und unter lautem Gelächter ließ sich der Dunkelhaarige von seinem Untergebenen alles gefallen.

~Ich lieg in meiner Badewann´ mit einem Jerry Cotton,  
und halte g´rad den Atem an, schon wieder gibt´s an Toten.  
Da hör´ ich einen Klopfer, bin ich das nächste Opfer?  
Wer steht da draussen vor der Tür, was will er und warum von mir?~

„Hey, Ortwin, hör dir das an, sie spielen unser Lied", brabbelte der Besoffene, während sein Kollege einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen dessen Schuhe führte. Bei aller Verständnis für Romulus' Liebe zu italienische Lederschuhe, dachte sich der Kriminologe, aber diese passten ihm eindeutig zu gut.

~*Es ist Inspektor Max und sein Gehilfentschakl,  
und mit dabei als Drogenhund ein blinder Rauhaardackel.  
Und schon stürmt in zivil das Trio Infantil  
mit einem kurzen "Hände hoch!" in mein trautes Domozil.  
"Tatü, tatü, tatü, tata,  
bevor noch was passiert, sind wir schon lange da.  
Tatü,, tatü, tatüdl dö,  
Hände an die Wand und Füsse in die Höh!"  
Wau, wau - kusch!~

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns auch einen Dackel anlachen…", lachte der Dunkelhaarige stark beschwipst als nächstes und ließ sich nur allzu willig aus dem Hemd helfen. Kaum hatte Ortwin seine Arme aus den Ärmeln gefädelt, da stand er mit diesem in den Händen so schnell wie möglich vom Bett auf.  
„Romulus, falls es dir aufgefallen ist, wir leben nicht zusammen", schnarrte er dann genervt, als er versuchte, das Kleidungsstück so faltenlos wie möglich zusammen zu legen.  
„Aber du könntest ja zu mir ziehen. Platz genug wäre ja, seitdem Lenchen mit mir Schluss gemacht hat."  
-Stimmt, Helena hieß die letzte-, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf. Wie gesagt, er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, einen Überblick über diese formlose Masse an Liebschaften seines Chefs zu behalten. Vor einigen Zeiten war er sogar dazu übergegangen, so untypisch für ihn, die Eroberungen des alkoholisierten Etwas hinter ihm einfach nur Maus oder Mausi zu nennen. So ersparte er sich die Anstrengung, die verschiedenen Frauennamen zu behalten, und machte dem anderen damit eine Freude, der in dieser Geste die ersten Anzeichen zu sehen glaubte, dass sein verstockter Assistent nun endlich lockerer mit dem Leben umging.

~Der Inspektor sagt: "Gestehe, da ist Rauschgift  
in der Nähe! Aussa mit den Kokain, solange ich noch locker  
bin!" Ich sag´ zum Herrn Inspektor: "Sie kommen mir  
erregt vor, ich weiss nicht, wos sie woll´n, wos brauch ich  
Koks, ich heiz mit Kohl´n!"~

„Hör damit auf, Blödsinn zu brabbeln. Zwischen mir und dir ist nichts, war nichts und wird nie was sein."  
Er mochte das Grinsen nicht, welches sich nun auf die, gut, zugegeben ästhetischen Gesichtszüge des anderen gelegt hatte, denn er bekam es immer nur dann zu sehen, wenn ihm die Situation langsam, aber sicher entglitt.  
„Man soll nie den Tag vor dem Abend loben, mein Freund. Was vielleicht gestern nicht war, kann morgen schon sein", trällerte der Hausherr in seinem Rausch ausgelassen und versuchte dabei, ihm über das Bett hinweg näher zu rücken.  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst nicht Schwachsinn labern. Das übrigens, was heute nicht ist, kann morgen schon sein. Und jetzt, Hose runter!", konterte Ortwin nicht sehr einfallsreich. Das unerwünschte Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Mein Lieber, du wüsstest nicht, was ich alles aus deinen Worten interpretieren könnte."  
Das Grinsen bekam was Dreckiges und imaginäre Alarmglocken begannen im Kopf des Blonden zu schrillen.

~Es wütet der Gehülfe in der Hydrokultur,  
und kurz vor halba zwülfe schreit er: "Ich hab´ eine Spur!" Ich sag´ sag zum Herrn Inspektor: "Bitt´schön schicken´s ihn ham!  
Des is ka Marihuana, des wor mei Gummibam!"~

"Tatü, tatü, tatü, tata,  
bevor noch was passiert, sind wir schon lange da.  
Tatü, tatü, tatüdl dö,  
Hände an die Wand und Füsse in die Höh´!"  
In der Folge wird dann meine Wohnung amtsmisshandelt,  
und mein Schlafgemach in eine Baustelle verwandelt,  
der Boden aufgerissen, die Heizkörper zerlegt,  
der Mikroherd, der sehr viel wert, und auch der Allibert zersägt.~

Nach einer kurzen Rangelei hatte der Blonde es geschafft, seinen Vorgesetzten soweit bettfertig zu haben, und sich gleichzeitig vor seinen grapschenden Fingern außer Reichweite gebracht.  
-Warum tue ich mir das jedes Mal an?-, fragte er sich, als er schnellen Schrittes auf das Radio zu stampfte. Kaum hatte er den On/Off-Knopf gedrückt und die EAV zum Verstummen gebracht, rechnete er fest mit den Einsprüchen hinter ihm, doch kein Klagelaut erreichte sein Gehör. Verwundert und bis aufs Äußerste misstrauisch wandte er sich um und sah auf die Gestalt im Bett. Romulus schien mitten im Gezeter vom Schlaf und den Nebenwirkungen des Alkohols niedergestreckt worden zu sein.  
Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen streckte Ortwin seine Glieder und ließ seine Kochen knacken. Er würde heute hier schlafen, denn erstens überkamen auch ihn die ersten Auswirkungen des sehr anstrengenden Tages und zweitens hatte er keine Lust, in diesem Zustand durch halb Wien zu fahren. Weiteres kannte er sich gut genug in der Wohnung aus, um sich auf dem Sofa ein gemütliches Nachtlager zu errichten, schließlich hatte er schon oft hier genächtigt. Das kleine fiese Stimmchen meldete sich wieder und stachelte in seinen Gedanken herum, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und er wäre wirklich wie eine Geliebte bei seinem Boss eingezogen. Doch schon während des Ausziehens seiner Kleidung brachte der Blonde diese Einflüsterungen völlig zum Schweigen. Bevor er sich nun ins Wohnzimmer zurückzog, wollte er einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Braunhaarigen werfen.  
Irgendwo tief in ihn konnte er die Frauen verstehen, welche scharenweise diesem Ausbund an Sonnengemüt und Egozentrik verfielen. Das römische Erbe seiner Vorfahren hatte sich bei Romulus in Körper und Geist nur zu sichtbar niedergeschlagen. Der leicht gebräunte Teint seiner Haut und die braunen, warmen Augen, welche durch seine dunkle Haarmähne zusätzlich hervorgehoben wurden. Die feinen Gesichtszüge, dominiert von einer Nase, welche man klischeehaft auf Gemälden mit Antikmotiv wiederfand. Der durchtrainierte Körper und die ebenmäßigen Glieder übten einen zusätzlichen Reiz aus. Das alles mit seinem sprühenden Charme und offenen Wesen, verdeckten auf den ersten Blick die wenig angenehmen Seiten seines Abteilungsleiters.  
Vorsichtig und noch immer ein wenig skeptisch näherte er sich dem Kopfende des Bettes. Doch auch bei ihm hatte die Müdigkeit schon ihren Tribut eingefordert, denn seiner Aufmerksamkeit zum Trotz fuhr der angeblich Schlafende wie eine angreifende Schlange aus seiner Lage und zog ihn blitzartig ins Bett. Selig hielt Romulus den blonden Kommissar in seinen Armen, welcher nach einigen Augenblicken aufgehört hatte sich gegen den Schraubstockgriff des andern zu wehren.  
„Nur ein paar Minuten…", nuschelte der Größere seinem unfreiwilligen Bettgenossen ins Ohr. Ortwin knirschte gefährlich mit den Zähnen, doch zur größten Freunde seines Vorgesetzten war er der erste, welchen der Sandmann sich holte.

-

Anatol schaute versonnen in die Dunkelheit der Landschaft hinaus.  
„Kann ich Ihnen was bringen?", erkundete sich die Dame des Bordservice. Der Weißrusse wandte ihr sein hübsches Gesicht zu und lächelte sie an. Es amüsierte ihn innerlich, als er bemerkte, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf ihre Wangen legte.  
„Nein danke, denn ich fürchte, Ihre Gesellschaft steht nicht im Angebot." Der Rotstich intensivierte sich.  
„Aber vielleicht später…"  
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich die junge Frau und schob vorsichtig, immer noch verlegen, die Türe zu ihrem Zugabteil zu. Als er den Wagen fortrollen hörte, angelte Anatol einen Flachmann aus dem Inneren seines Mantels, welcher hinter ihm hing. Er entkorkte die Flasche und hielt sie hoch, als würde er einen Trunkspruch aussprechen.  
–Auf dein Versagen, Ivan. Möge es dir bald die Schlinge um den Hals enger ziehen- , dachte er dann noch, bevor er einen tiefen Schluck nahm.

Unnützes Wienwissen:  
1- und 2-Line:  
Die Straßenbahn, welche zwar die gleiche Strecke fährt, aber zwei verschiedene Nummern trägt, war einst die Ring-line. Der Ring ist eine Straße, welche völlig den ersten Bezirk einschließt und eine Einbahn, welche im Uhrzeigersinn verläuft. Der 1 (nicht zu verwechseln mit der heutigen 1-Line) folgte der Richtung der Autos. Der 2 fuhr gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und war somit das einzige Fahrzeug auf dem Ring, welches gegen den Strom fuhr. Der Schleichweg gegen den Uhrzeigersinn auf der stadtauswärtsgewandten Seite des Ringes für Autofahrer heißt bis heute die 2-Strecke. Die Line wurde jedoch vor ein paar Jahren (so irgendetwas um 2007 herum) aufgespalten und der 1 sowie der 2 voneinander getrennt (bilden also heute zwei unabhängige Linien) und fahren nur noch jeweils einen Teil des Ringes ab, bevor sie sich in die äußeren Bezirke verabschieden.

U2:  
Bis noch vor ein paar Jahren (also auch so um 2007 herum) bestand die U2 aus sechs Stationen (von Karlsstation bis Schottenring), welche unnötigerweise auch den Teil Ring abfuhr, welche die Ringline als Strecke hatte. Bei der letzten EM des Fußball, welche einige wichtige Spiele in Wien hatte (2008), wurde die U2 endlich vernünftig ausgebaut und bekam (in meinen Augen, wenigstens) einen Existenzsinn. Bis zum heutigen Tag hat es die U2 bis nach Aspern geschafft (Transdanubien^^).

So, hier der Youtubelink zu dem EAV-Lied (leider nicht das Original von 1991)

watch?v=LqRi8sZoiaE


End file.
